Miniaturization has been a key component to recent technological advancement, enabling production of many devices that would otherwise be impracticable for reasons of size alone. Thus, we now have desktop computers that are more powerful and much smaller than their ancestor mainframes. Also, digital clocks, video games and common appliances farther illustrate the profit of miniaturization. In fact, the very essence of, for example, portable computers and cellular phones is their size as a primary feature.
Yet, primarily because of human constraints, there are many obstacles to the growth of miniaturization in several areas. For example, it may be desirable to have a portable computer that fits in one's wallet, but such a computer would not be useable without a large input device that enables human interaction with the computer. In other words, complex miniature computers and devices, such as cellular phones (now, also used for the Internet, email, m-commerce, SMS (Short Massage Services), etc.), notebooks and PDAs, require keyboards, numeric pads or other input devices to allow the user to enter a phone number, send e-mail or transcribe a letter, etc. Thus, as advanced as miniaturization technology may get, there are other human factors involved that prevent certain devices from realizing a truly miniature state.
As is well known, the key feature for a successful technological product, is its easily manipulations. For above-mentioned instruments and similar devices, a quickly, easily and most importantly, naturally, full text and function entry system is vital.
The telephone-type keypad, that people are familiar with, is the most common input device for small electronic and telecommunications instruments. It is integrated in many electronic devices such as mobile and wired telephones, PDAs, notebooks, laptops, faxes, remote controllers of TVs or other electronic devices, cameras, etc. This keypad usually has twelve keys, while the number of characters and functions keys used for writing texts or messages may be seven times this number. For example a computer keyboard has more than eighty keys, while some of those keys are used for two characters, symbols, or functions.
Because the telephone keypad has an insufficient number of keys (e.g. mobile phone keypad), each key of a standard telephone keypad contains a group of characters and usually one number. Usage of the Internet or even entering a short message, engages a lot of complexity for the consumer.
Proposals have been put forward to solve this fundamental man-machine-interface problem of how to quickly and easily enter text and functions using small communication devices.
One solution is to provide multiple presses of a single key for selecting a letter or symbol among those represented by a key. This system is currently used in most mobile phone keypads. This is a time consuming method and it frustrates the user.
To improve that system, word disambiguating software products are developed. A dictionary database and language model are used to scan and present possible words according to keys pressed. Later the user selects the desired word among presented possibilities. Such approach engages a lot of problems such as out-of-vocabulary words or obliging the user to concentrate for selecting a desired word. In addition, entering numbers or single characters are again time consuming procedures.
External miniaturized keyboards are also produced to overcome the problem but they oblige the user to carry two different instruments, interfering with the basic idea of small electronic products, which is their easy portability.
One recent technology that has attempted to overcome such limitations is voice/speech-recognition technology. Voice recognition is the process of recognizing one or more voice patterns from an individual's voice as a corresponding computer input command, word, or function. For example, rather than typing a letter on a keyboard a user speaks that letter, wherein the recognition device associates the voice pattern of that letter with the corresponding computer input character of that letter. Thus, individuals may operate devices in this manner without an input device since the user's voice provides all of the input. Unfortunately, considering the many complex aspects of an individual's voice, there is yet a recognition device that can accurately recognize voice patterns at a sufficient level where input devices can be completely replaced.
Additionally, several letters such as “B” and “P”, or “D” and “T”, can easily be confused by a speech engine. This is not necessarily a shortcoming of the engine as these letters can easily be confused by the humans as well. Hereafter, a list of some of the problems and disadvantages concerning voice/speech recognition systems;                Only for language, mostly English        Recognizing only one person's voice        Outside noise disturbance (especially when using mobile telecommunication instruments)        Not good for devices with small displays because of correction inconvenience (especially when using instruments with small LCDs, such as mobile phones)        Many mistakes may occur when speaking single words (discontinuous speaking)        Similar pronunciation for different words (e.g. two, to, too)        Not predicting the user intention when writing numbers (e.g. twenty four, 24)        Not predicting the user intention when writing mixture of numbers and symbols (e.g. six by four, 6 by 4, 6×4)        Difficulty to distinguish between letters (e.g. B, P)        
Moreover, notwithstanding the miniaturization issue, portable and other electronic devices have many security and efficiency problems. For example, an individual who misplaces or loses a cellular phone must rush to disconnect his or her communications service before a thief or other person uses the phone to generate unauthorized charges. One known method for preventing such unauthorized use is to lock the cellular phone or other device with a code system. Although, effective in many cases, this system is painstaking and inefficient for the true owner, who must activate the phone via a lengthy process before dialing. Similarly, there is no simple method for preventing unauthorized use of many electronic devices without first locking the device with a code system or other time consuming and inefficient process.
Therefore, what is needed is a technology that resolves the human constraint Dilemma mentioned above, so that miniaturization can continue to realize its true potential. Furthermore, such a technology should also provide means for a more secure and efficient mechanism that can prevent unauthorized use of devices, among other things, as compared with the prior art. In addition, a technology that improves the reliability of voice recognition technology is desirable as well. What is needed, is preferably, a character-by character data entry method, using familiar input devices with limited number of keys (e.g. telephone keypad), wherein each key contains a group of characters, symbols and commands existing on computer keyboards or similar devices, combined with some of other recognition systems such as finger, voice, speech, lip, eye, face, etc., to enable the identification of individual characters from individual key entry actions.